Decisions
by Goody3Shoes
Summary: Kyouya realizes he has feelings for Haruhi, but doesn't know what to do, after all, Haruhi is a commoner.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Ouran High School Host Club, and Haruhi was feeling bored. "Why is my life so uneventful these days?" She thought. "I wish something interesting would happen for once.

"Haruhi-kun, what are your hobbies?" interrupted someone Haruhi was entertaining.

"Hm? Oh, well, I like cooking, it takes my mind of things and reminds me of my mother." she replied with a smile.

"Oooooooh!" screamed the girls with delight "Haru-kun is so sweet!"

From nearby, vice-president Kyouya Ootori stood up.

"Ladies, it is our closing time, and we wish you a good night."  
"Bye-bye!" exclaimed Hunny-senpai, who, despite his being a senior in high school, was smaller than even Haruhi.

Haruhi went over to Kyouya. "Senpai, can you by any chance help me with my math tomorrow? There are a few questions I can't answer."

Kyouya looked down. She was staring up at him with those big, innocent eyes of hers and he felt something stir inside him, something he never felt before.

"Why, yes of course. I'll help you here after club hours." He finally replied.

"Thanks, goodbye, senpai!" she shouted as she made her way towards the door.

Kyouya sighed. What was he feeling? Why did he always look up when Haruhi was near him, why was he nervous (yes, he was actually nervous) when she talked to him? Could it be? No! He was an Ootori, and he didn't have time nor interest in falling in love with Haruhi, a commoner, of all things.

But little did Kyouya know that things would soon change that would affect his and Haruhi's life forever,


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the subscribes!_

It was a wonderful spring morning, and Haruhi was at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Her dad was already at work and she planned to relax this Saturday morning. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Haruhi opened the door, and on her doorstep was Kyouya, of all people!

"Hi…Senpai…why are you here?"

"It's a lovely day, why don't we take a walk?" Kyouya asked her, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Er..Sure. Let me get dressed first." she stuttered. Why was the mysterious Shadow King suddenly asking for her company? What was going on?

As they walked silently walked together, Kyouya's heart was beating. He looked at her wide eyes and her cute expression and his heart seemed to melt.

"Haruhi…" He took her hand. Haruhi was dazed. "Yes..?" she asked timidly.

Without another word, Kyouya bent down and kissed the confused girl.

Haruhi reeled back. "Senpai!" They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then, finally, Kyouya said, "I'll be going now, Haruhi, see you on Monday." as if nothing had happened.

Haruhi stood for a while, thinking. What had happened? Did Kyouya-senpai really kiss her? She blushed and fled back to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, If anyone is actually reading this, thanks!_

Kyouya stepped into his room. Something did not feel right. Was it the quietness of his home? No, it was not. Suddenly, a figure appeared.

"KYOUYA!" screamed Tamaki. Kyouya rolled his eyes and asked, "What are you doing in my home?"

"Why were you at the park with my precious daughter, Haruhi?"

That took Kyouya by surprise. "How do you know?"

"A FATHER LIKE ME ALWAYS LOOKS AFTER HER DAUGHTER, OF COURSE!"

"So, you stalk her?"

Tamaki stuttered. "No! no! It isn't like that!" he paused for a second.

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I SAW YOU KISS HARUHI YOU BUM!"

Kyouya reddened. "So? Do you have a problem with that?"  
Tamaki looked mad and said, "YES!" and ran out.

Kyouya shook his head. What a crazy person his best friend was. _Oh well, nevermind him. _

_What about my feelings for Haruhi? I am sure that I love her, but does she love me?_

Haruhi tried to make dinner, but she was thinking of Kyouya. Again, why did he kiss her?

As if on cue, the phone rang and who would it be on the other line but Kyouya- senpai himself!

"Haruhi, meet me outside, now." Then he hung up.

_Kyouya-senpai is outside my apartment. What does he want?_

Haruhi went downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Kyouya standing outside his limo, dressed nicely in a tux. "Er….senpai.?"

"Come with me, Haruhi, I have a surprise for you."

Haruhi obediently went in and as the car started, she asked Kyouya the question that was in her head for the whole day. "Why did you kiss me today? What's going on?"

Kyouya stared at her. Her confused and somewhat annoyed expression was so cute!

He collected himself and in a low voice that made Haruhi shiver, whispered, "Isn't it obvious? I love you, Haruhi Fujioka."

_There's another chapter! Hmm.. I somehow feel that the story is a bit rushed…._

_Anyways, reviews would be awesome!_


	4. Chapter 4

As he said those words, Haruhi swallowed_. What the heck? Senpai has a crush on me?_ She gulped, and then quickly replied, "Um…sure, I'll try to um..make this relationship work out?" _Oh no I sound like an idiot._

Kyouya chuckled. "Well, I sure hope so." He drummed his fingers against the car door and then realized he was staring at Haruhi. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, it's just that you look so pretty today." he commented with a scary looking grin.

_I hope he doesn't know how loud my heart is beating. Oh no, what if he notices me blushing?_

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kyouya offered his hand to Haruhi. She took it, and they, somewhat awkwardly, maked their way into the fancy place for lunch.

Haruhi looked at the menu. She let out a small gasp. One little sushi platter costed more than her camera and cellphone combined! "Senpai, I can't afford anything!"

Kyouya smiled at her cute, distressed, look and laughed. "Don't be silly, Haruhi, of course I'm paying." And with that he summoned the waiter, who promptly stood next to him.

"Yetaro, give the young lady some of your best ootoro, and for me, I would like the sushi and salmon dish, please."

"Yes, Mr. Ootori."

When their food arrived, Kyouya asked, "So, Haruhi, how about the food? Is it to your liking?" he asked.

"It's..awesome." she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence until Kyouya leaned forward and brushed off a bit of rice on Haruhi's cheek. "Let's try not to eat so fast, shall we?" he asked good-naturedly.

Haruhi nodded, then smiled. _ Kyouya is so caring, I wonder if he knows that I have a crush on him…._

As if he read her mind, Kyouya asked, "Haruhi, what do you feel about me?"

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

Kyouya smiled, a smile that dazzled Haruhi. "I was hoping for that answer." He leaned forward once again and kissed her for the third time.

_Thanks for the reviews, its comforting to know that there are people who actually read it. I'm not so sure about the quality, 'cuz I still think its rushed. What do you guys think?_


End file.
